roleplaying_hqfandomcom-20200214-history
Arknia
Arknia is a planet in a distance galaxy where it orbits its star and is the 3rd planet on the solar system. It is inhabited by Arknians, a species of humanoid dragon-like creatures who have mastered space travel and other kinds of advanced technology. There are currently four nations (including colonies) waging war against one another. Description Arknia is a habitable planet which is very similar to Earth although it's a little bigger. A moon orbits around the planet and mentioned before, it's the third planet away from the sun. It shares many similarities to its neighboring planet, Aema. To save time, the planet will use Earth years, months, days, and time. Gravity is also very similar to that of Earth. Ecosystems The planet includes all sort of ecosystems such as: forests, jungles, mountains, oceans, lakes, ponds, rivers, streams, rain forests, deserts, valleys, canyons, woods, etc. Once again, the geography is very reminiscent of that of Earth. Various species of plants and animals live all over this vast world. Millions upon millions of these creatures roam the world. Civilization As mentioned earlier, Arknians are intelligent humanoid dragon-like creatures standing between 6'4-6'9 feet tall. On average, a male weighs about 230 lbs. and a female can weigh around 215 pounds. Arknians typically live for about 110 years and are primarily omnivores. Over the course of time, Arknians have built thousands of civilizations and fought countless wars. As of now, there are only 4 nations (which all have the name Arknia in it). The nations are: Northern Arknian Republic, Holy Kingdom of Arknia located in the west, East Arknia, and Socialist Republic and Union of Southern Arknia. Northern Republic of Arknia This nation is located on the uppermost part of the world and is known for having the most use of democracy on the planet. It has a population of 2.8 billion people or 21.4 billion if colonies are included. They also have the largest economy of all the nations and are heavily industrialized. Technology has allowed people to live in the coldest parts of the nation. East Arknia It is an authoritarian state although the people aren't as oppressed as other nations would make their citizens believe. Out of all the nations, it has the largest agricultural efficiency due to only 3/5 of the population live in cities. Still, this nation has the largest population which is 4 billion or 21.9 billion when colonies are included. Holy Kingdom of Arknia This nation is the only monarchy on the planet and the only government that have a national religion. They are very industrialized and economically powerful. They primarily import raw materials from their colonies but trade with Aema, their neighboring planet. They have a total population of 14.3 billion (3.2 located in the kingdom). Socialist Republic and Union of Southern Arknia The last nation; it has the most raw materials due to its location near the largest mountain range on the planet. They extract a lot of titanium, nickel, copper, and iron from the mountains. Also, their waters have a massive amount of oil. Their current population is 19.2 billion (2.2 billion on home planet.) Technology (W.I.P) Category:Planets Category:Non-Fandom Related